


Las gafas y el veneno

by Ainnita



Series: Cuentos de octubre [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Facebook: WIZARDING SHIPPERS, Feelings Realization, Fictober 2020, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV Draco Malfoy, Second War with Voldemort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainnita/pseuds/Ainnita
Summary: Días 8 y 12 del FictoberWS 2020
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Cuentos de octubre [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171544
Kudos: 3





	Las gafas y el veneno

—¡Tenemos a Potter! —rugió una voz que hizo eco en el salón—. ¡Hemos capturado a Harry Potter!

Sus padres y él intercambiaron miradas antes de que Narcissa se levantara de la butaca donde estaba leyendo y abandonara la sala. Draco deseó que la voz estuviera equivocada, pero cuando su madre regresó seguida por Greyback y dos Carroñeros más que escoltaban a tres personas, supo que estaba en lo cierto.

Se levantó como un resorte cuando vio que su padre lo hacía, rogando a Merlín que no le pidieran intervenir, que hicieran como si no estuviera, como solían hacer. Pero de nuevo, el universo parecía estar en su contra.

—Dicen que han capturado a Potter —dijo su madre—. Ven aquí, Draco.

Con la vista clavada en el suelo, se acercó al chico que sujetaba Greyback. Temía mirarlo y encontrarse con los ojos verdes que tantas veces se le aparecían en sueños. El hombre lobo colocó al chico bajo la luz de la lámpara de araña para que viera bien su rostro.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices, chico?

Entonces Draco lo miró, y la impresión casi le hace soltar un jadeo ahogado. Tenía el rostro hinchado en extremo, tanto que apenas se le veían los ojos, le había crecido el pelo y la sombra de una barba cubría parte de su mentón; sin embargo, Draco supo al instante que era él. No por la cicatriz de su frente ni por las horribles gafas que reconocería en cualquier parte. Simplemente lo supo. Lo sintió revolotear en su interior. Ese cosquilleo que aceleraba sus pulsaciones y encendía sus mejillas, igual que había hecho durante años cuando Harry respondía a sus provocaciones o lo miraba aunque fuera con odio contenido.

Igual que aquel día a mediados de octubre.

Hacía poco más de un mes que había iniciado el cuarto curso y Draco ya estaba disfrutando poniendo de los nervios a Harry. En el fondo sabía que había algo más, que siempre hubo algo más, pero no fue lo suficientemente valiente para aceptarlo. Estaba concentrado estudiando para un examen de pociones, cuando levantó la vista y vio a Harry, sentado a dos mesas de distancia. Tuvo el impulso de decir algo dañino y ponzoñoso a pesar de estar solos, por pura costumbre. Abrió la boca, dispuesto a soltar su veneno, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando vio a Harry bostezar.

Se quedó sin habla, paralizado, como hipnotizado por sus rasgos relajados mientras se esforzaba en estudiar, ajeno a todo a su alrededor. Y por primera vez se limitó a observarlo en silencio, permitiéndose a sí mismo grabar en su mente todas y cada una de sus facciones.

Con el anochecer cerniéndose sobre ellos, en la inmensa biblioteca, Draco supo que estaba enamorado de Harry Potter. Que lo estaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Quizá desde que se conocieron, en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin.

—¿Y bien, Draco? —La voz de su padre interrumpió sus recuerdos—. ¿Lo es? ¿Es Harry Potter?

Intentó aclararse la garganta, pero tenía la boca completamente seca.

—No sé... No estoy seguro —mintió.

Su corazón latía tan deprisa que creyó que su padre lo escucharía. Estaba aterrado de que los sentimientos que había ocultado por tanto tiempo se le desbordaran hasta ser demasiado obvios. Estaba aterrado por Potter y por la aparición inminente de Voldemort. Debía impedir que lo llamaran, pero sabía que dejarse llevar solo empeoraría las cosas.

Respiró hondo, intentando no sucumbir al impulso de hacer caso a lo que gritaba su corazón, que era una locura como sacar a Potter de allí y pedirle que ponga fin a esa pesadilla de guerra. Que acabara con Lord Voldemort de una vez por todas y para siempre, para volver a la vida de antes.

—Yo creo que le han hecho un embrujo punzante —murmuraba su padre, examinando la frente de Harry—. Sí, aquí tiene algo. Podría ser la cicatriz, tensada... ¡Ven aquí, Draco, y mira bien! ¿Qué opinas?

No tuvo más remedio que ir junto a Lucius, pero su mirada no se fijó en la frente, sino en los ojos de Harry, apenas visibles, que revelaban el profundo temor que sentía el chico dorado de Gryffindor. Le estaba pidiendo tiempo y, por un instante, Draco creyó ver sorpresa en su mirada, quizá porque se dio cuenta de que él también estaba atemorizado.

—No lo sé —respondió antes de alejarse lo más rápido que pudo.

Y Harry supo que estaba mintiendo.


End file.
